


A Bedtime Story

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke tells you a story to help you fall asleep.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader





	A Bedtime Story

After a long exhausting day working for the Rebellion, Y/N was ready for bed. When she entered her room, a surprise awaited her. When Y/N looked into the room, she saw her favorite flower placed everywhere in vases. The only lights in her room were from the candles that were lit on the bedside tables. She decided that she would change into her nightclothes. When Y/N finished changing, she was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She placed her hands on the arms the held her and turned her head to her holder.   
“Hello, Luke,” Y/N whispered.   
“Hey,” he replied. Luke then started to nuzzle his face into Y/N’s neck, placing soft kisses.   
“Luke… I’m tired,” she yawned.   
“I know, I thought we could just lay down for a bit.”   
“That sounds great,”   
They got in bed and faced one another, Y/N continued to yawn.  
“Hey, do you want to hear a story to help you sleep,” Luke whispered to Y/N.   
“Sure,” she replied, closing her eyes.   
Luke scooted closer, placing his arms around Y/N’s frame. As Luke thought of a story, Y/N played and twirled Luke’s hair.   
“Have you ever wondered why rainbows were made.?” he asked.  
Y/N opened her eyes, raising her eyebrow.   
“Some time ago there once was the Goddess of Rain. She was loved by the people in her land for making the crops grow. The Goddess was happy for a time, but she was lonely. She had no one to talk to. As she continued to be sad she flooded the land, causing the people to become angry. They yelled and cursed at the Goddess for killing their crops. This made the Goddess even more depressed, now even the people didn’t like her.  
News of the continued downpour reached other places. A knight of the Sun made his way to the land. He wanted the people to be a peace and help the Goddess. When he met the Goddess, he fell in love, for she was the prettiest being that he ever saw. But she was sad, he didn't want her to be that way so he tried to communicate with her and understand. The Goddess was hesitant and became quiet. The knight asked questions to where she would not reply. So, he tried a different tactic, he would try to make her laugh. It took some time for the Goddess to become comfortable with the Knight. All of a sudden she burst out into laughter. Inside she felt happy. She told the knight why she was depressed. Understanding he held her. When she looked into the Knight's eyes she knew she was not alone anymore. She stopped crying, making the rain stop. The people came out from their dwellings and cheered. From out of the clouds the people watched as an arch of color appeared. A rainbow.”   
Luke looked at Y/N, seeing that she fell asleep he put the candles out. He placed a quick kiss on to Y/N’s cheek.  
“Goodnight,” he whispered in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
